


Sapiosexual

by ckwriteastory



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Funny, Library, Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckwriteastory/pseuds/ckwriteastory
Summary: A sapiosexual is someone who finds sexual stimulation from the way a person's mind works. It means you literally are attracted to intelligence.Cisco and Linda do most of the talking.





	Sapiosexual

"And then that bitch had the nerve to say to me…."

 

Linda complaining about her assigned partner on a group project started to fade into the background as Iris began to focus on the whiteboard over Linda's left shoulder. The lowest level of the library was a popular study section because students could speak freely and there were whiteboards that took up entire walls for group projects. One in particular was snatching Iris's attention at the moment because the entire board was being used. Looked as though there was one very complicated math problem maybe chemistry. Math wasn't Iris's strongest element she was more of a literary smart. But the man in the red hoodie with the swimmer's body currently stretching over to change a figure at the top of the board. The stretching started to lift his shirt giving Iris a peak of his creamy skin on his side. He then ran his hands through his hair taking a few steps back biting on his lip to admire his work. He was defiantly handsome, from what little she could she of his side profile.

 

Certain non-sexual actions or turned Iris on. Men holding babies, men who could sing, and a man with a brain. He looked hard at work and whatever problem he was working on looked complicated beyond belief. It was incredibly hot, Iris imagined him whispering in a raspy voice equations and chemical compounds in her ear. Although it was ridiculous to imagine that sort of thing does it for her.

"Damn that has got to be the hottest thing I've ever seen," Iris spoke softly in amazement.

"What are you drooling at?" Linda muttered as she whipped her head around. At last she located who stole her friend’s attention. "I mean yeah he's cute, but can we really classify him as hot?" Chucking Linda turns back to her friend to find her still staring across the room.

Finally catching on to what her friend has said Iris realizes her slip up. "Crap, I said that out loud?"

Linda smirked at Iris. "Yeah and you should pick your jaw up or you'll catch flies"

"Shut up Lin!" throwing a balled up post-it note across the table.

"I'm just saying you're the one getting all hot and bothered over two dudes doing math, when you should be focusing on editing the female genocide article."

" _I'm_ just saying I find intelligence attractive" Iris tried to explain herself, "and he's not so bad on the eyes." At the moment Iris heard male laughter having her eyes drift across the room again

"I'm assuming we're talking about the tall one. Unless you like the one with the luscious locks? I don't remember long hair being your thing, but hey if it floats your boat." She said with a shrug.

"Yes, I'm talking about the tall one, there's just something about him."

Being a good friend Linda decided to encourage Iris. "Go say something to him then."

Looking down; all of a sudden very interested in her notes. “No, he looks invested in his work, I don't want to disturb him."

"Punk," Linda points an accusing pen in Iris's face.

"I'm not a punk. I just think…” pausing to find an acceptable excuse, “we're all in the library to get some work done not flirt, so that's what I'm going to get back to."

Linda twirls her pen around her fingers not believing a word Iris has said. "Whatever you say Ms. Scaredy Pants."

"Yeah yeah yeah. What were you complaining about again." Iris says trying to get Linda to change the subject and distract her with her hatred of group work. Linda could talk for hours if she was riled up enough.

Remembering her earlier fury Linda jumped back into telling her tale. "Yes! So, this lazy bastard knows our presentation is due next week and he wants to ignore my emails on research that needs to be finalized on the presentation but has the time to…"

Iris tries to listen about the baseball player who was a dumb as he was breathtakingly beautiful getting on her best friend's last never. Iris tried but she found her attention slowly slipping; her eyes gliding over Linda's shoulder. Completely unaware of anyone and everything around her except _him_.

 

=====

 

"Dude I think that girl is checking you out." Cisco informed Barry while trying to be covert and peeking through his hair to peak at the table across the room.

"Cisco no one is checking me out. We need to figure out why these compounds won't stay balanced." Pointing towards the board with his marker.

"Barry we can figure that out later! But believe me when I say that there is a hottie checking you out to my 7."

Barry rolled his eyes and turned to see who Cisco was talking about, so they could back to their work.  And as he looked up he locked eyes with the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Whiskey colored doe eyes, the most kissable pouty lips, and a blush was steady creeping up on her terra-cotta cheeks. All together she looked unreal. An angle maybe. It felt like time must have to stopped while he looked into her eyes.

" **Get a room**!" was shouted.

The comment snapped Barry out of his daze of staring into the eyes of the most beautiful creature he's ever seen. He turned to Cisco who was trying to control his laughter.

"Dude you two have been staring at each other for a while now, I guess her friend got tired of being ignored."

Barry looked back over across the room to see that the shouter being reprimanded by his enthrallment.

"Go say something to her." Cisco elbowing his side.

"I don't know what could I possibly say? I mean look at her!" Barry shout whispers.

"Well you better think of something quick because it looks like she's making her way over here."

"Oh god oh god."

It was like she started moving in slow motion. Either that or Barry was about to pass out from nervousness. He had to focus on his breathing to make sure nothing embarrassing happened. His heart was beating too fast and too loud. The palpitations and his breathing were keeping him busy enough that he only had a little room for a freak out. Unless those two things equated to a freak out in which this was a full blown panic attack.

"Hey guys. Sorry about my friend she can be a little…." She said as she jabbed her thumb behind her.

"It's okay we found it pretty funny" Cisco started chuckling and then he looked towards Barry rubbing the back of his neck. "Or at least I found it funny. But hey I'm Cisco!" He shoved his hand out for her to shake.

"Hey, I’m Iris" she introduces herself while grasping Cisco's hand. They both wait for Barry to say something, even blink.

"And this apparently lanky mute is my friend Barry." Cisco says as he waves a hand in Barry's general direction.

A silence lasting longer than socially acceptable Cisco was mere seconds away from slapping Barry’s chest when his friend finally broke free from his trance.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Nothing more seemed like it was going to be said between the two.

Shoving her way into the trio. "What’s up I'm Linda!"

"Hey Linda. Apparently these two have a way with words."

"Which is shocking you know because Ms. Iris West has a gift for the English language. Apparently, something has caught her tongue…or should I say someone." Cutting her eyes towards Barry.

"You Linda seem like my kind of lady." Cisco laughed at Linda’s abrasiveness.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Smiling slyly, "Cisco was it?"

"How about I buy you a coffee, so we can get away from these two lameos."

"Sure thing, but I must have you know that I am a taken man; my girlfriend would stab me for stepping out."

"That’s okay you can tell me all about her over a vanilla chai tea latte. I will be sure to keep my hands to myself." Linda help both hands in front of her in surrender.

Cisco turned to go pack up his bag.

"Ready. Let’s go." Adjusting his bag on his shoulders.

"Alright you two don't do anything I would do while we're gone," Linda says in a joking manner.

Linda may as well have been talking to the whiteboard because those two were in their own little world. Linda shook her head and started walking away with her new companion. It was waste trying to converse with those two she was better off with someone who was actually capable of saying more than a one syllable word.

“You have gorgeous hair. What conditioner do you use?” Linda just had to know.

Excited to tell any and everyone who would listen about his hair care routine Cisco divulged, “Girl let me tell you about my weekly deep condition routine…”

The two new friends walked out with an array of hand gestures and laughs, leaving behind their smitten counterparts who haven’t uttered a single word to one another.


End file.
